In conventional methods of shampooing and conditioning hair, fluid is distributed from the container to the user's hand and then to the user's hair. A selected amount is applied to one area and subsequently spread over the rest of the hair.
There are a variety of hand-held combs that also apply liquid through the comb. In fluid application the difficult problem is to effectively distribute fluid to hair to promote rapid detangling and removal of matts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,116 (Moore) discloses a combination brush and liquid soap dispenser which rotates to an open position. Moore does not permit controlled liquid dispensing; the rotary valve provides either an open or closed flow of fluid and is thereby not conducive to gradual dispensing of liquid with one hand on the brush. There is a need for a simplified tool for use with one hand to dispense fluid while combing hair. The device should not be any more difficult to operate than a standard comb or brush.
U.S. Pat. No, 4,294,270 (Cochran) discloses a fluid applicator. Although the applicator may be used with one hand, the teeth structure defined therein is stiff and does not permit movement of the surface attached to the teeth. Use of this applicator in instances when hair is not already combed and detangled would be difficult and painful and promote pulling of the hair. There is a need for an improved fluid dispensing tool which encourages easy separation of hair strands as fluid is dispensed thereto. In particular a shock absorbing surface attached to the teeth is desired to promote a forgiving brushing or combing of hair, while still facilitating the gradual dispensing of liquid through the teeth holes. There is also a need for fluid dispensing devices which are compatible with various uses. In particular, removable teeth have heretofore not been available.